Opal Luna Saturnyne (Earth-9)
Saturnyne only had to report to Merlyn, the Omniversal Guardian. In order to preserve the Omniverse, Saturnyne had no moral problems with sacrificing anybody, even an entire universe. Whenever she decided to take a more personal interest in a matter, she could call upon the Avant Guard, her personal elite. The Avant Guard appeared to be normal men, dressed in business suits and each carrying an umbrella, but these umbrellas were in fact highly advanced weapons, capable of various abilities such as inter-dimensional travel, destructive blasts and rays capable of devolving opponents. She was assisted by Dimples, an overweight man who loved Saturnyne deeply. Saturnyne herself cared little for Dimples and saw him only as a useful servant. Opal Luna Saturnyne of Earth-9 should not be mistaken with her counterparts from alternate realities, such as banker Courtney Ross of Earth-616 and the nefarious Sat-Yr-9 of Earth-794. Some of her other counterparts are Sa'tneen, Satyr-nun, Anjulie and the Queen Mother. Saturnyne first came into contact with Brian Braddock, also known as Captain Britain, a warrior from Earth-616, when they met on Earth-238, also known as the Crooked World. This Earth was deemed to be a threat to the Omniverse and Saturnyne convinced Captain Britain to help evolve the backwards planet, hoping to eliminate its threat. They were opposed by the Status Crew, a group charged with maintaining the status quo. Saturnyne and Captain Britain cooperated and managed to evolve the world, but were surprised to see a bigger threat take its place: that reality's Mad Jim Jaspers used his powers to create the Jaspers' Warp, causing widespread insanity and the collapse of reality. Captain Britain and Saturnyne wanted to stop him, but were prevented by the Fury, a killer machine. Saturnyne fled with her Avant Guard, leaving a heartbroken Dimples and Captain Britain behind. Dimples was killed by the Fury seconds later . The Dimensional Development Court was not pleased with what they perceived as Saturnyne's failure. She was arrested and replaced by a man called Mandragon, who destroyed the Earth-238 universe to prevent the Jaspers Warp from spreading. Merlyn had saved Captain Britain though and the Fury managed to survive and escape under his own power. Captain Britain and the inter-dimensional mercenaries known as the Special Executive helped Saturnyne escape from the Court to Earth-616. On Earth-616, Mad Jim Jaspers, an even more powerful version than the one on Earth-238, came into power and threatened the world. Meanwhile the Fury also made its way to Earth-616 and came to battle with Jaspers. During the conflict, Merlyn seemingly died (though later he would reveal that he had just faked his death). In the end the Fury killed Jaspers and was killed shortly afterwards by Captain Britain and Captain UK from Earth-238 with help from Saturnyne and the Special Executive. Saturnyne managed to obtain cell samples of Jaspers though and threatened to unleash a clone on Mandragon's world if he didn't return her former position to her. Merlyn's daughter Roma succeeded her father. Despite having cooperated with Captain Britain at various times, her duty would come first and she came into conflict with Captain Britain when she sent the bounty-hunters known as the Technet after Rachel Summers. The Technet failed to capture her and Phoenix joined Captain Britain, Shadowcat, Meggan and Nightcrawler to form Excalibur. Later events would reveal that Saturnyne was acting under Roma's orders at this time and that the Technet was meant to fail, resulting in the formation of Excalibur. Saturnyne was also summoned by Roma when the being Abraxas tried to destroy all creation. While Roma was killed, Saturnyne used some sort of power to protect Franklin and Valeria Richards. Saturnyne remained Roma's servant and Omniversal Majestrix for several years until the villain Mastermind decimated the Captain Britain Corps and imprisoned Roma. Captain Britain managed to defeat Mastermind and Roma named Captain Britain, now more powerful than ever before, the new ruler of Otherworld. Saturnyne returned as Omniversal Majestrix, but had a bitter relationship with Brian, whom she deemed unworthy of his new position. Captain Britain returned to Earth-616 and joined the new Excalibur, apparently giving up his duties and powers as ruler of Otherworld. | Powers = | Abilities = Opal is a cunning strategist and a good hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Saturnyne's extradimensional origin is unknown on Earth-616. | Trivia = | Links = * Brian Braddock (Earth-616) * Roma * Courtney Ross (Earth-616) * Sat-Yr-9 (Earth-794) }} Category:Marvel UK Characters Category:Otherworlders Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Strategists